


Nick & Ellis' Somewhat Ridiculous Adventures

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [26]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Short stories based around Nick & Ellis' relationship.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Ellis, you've got something on your face."  
"Pfft, you're gonna have to try a little harder to get me to fall for somethin' like that."

"No, really, there is something on your face."

"Oh shit, you swear man? Where is it?" he reached up and run his hand over his mouth and chin.

"Up a little higher."

"Huh? Where? Can you get it for me?"

"Okay" he leaned over and kissed Ellis' mouth. "Got it" he smiled, pulling away from a surprised Ellis.

Ellis finally regained composure. "Real smooth Nick" he sighed, but he had to smile at the conman's effort. "You coulda just kissed me though" he added coyly.

"I will be keeping that in mind" Nick smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm goin' down!" Ellis hollered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yep, just yell it out like the idiot you are."

"You ready?"

"Whatever."

"Aww, you ain't no fun today Nick."

"I don't have to be fun, sensible it he word."

Ellis chose to ignore him. "Ready or not, here I come!"

"What- wait!"

Ellis slid down the slide, managing to trip Nick up when he landed at the end. "Oops, sorry Nick" he smiled, standing up. He held out his hand to help Nick up.

Nick frowned, ignoring the helping hand, and stood up. "We are never coming to the park again. You are too embarrassing."

"Aww-"

"No. Just no."

"You'll change your mind" Ellis smiled.

"Not likely."


End file.
